


Under The Yonghwa Bridge

by Darkenedace



Category: Kpop - Fandom, crush - Fandom, korean - Fandom, zion t, zion t.
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, M/M, fluffy and humorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkenedace/pseuds/Darkenedace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Run of the mill fluff ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Yonghwa Bridge

Thunderous car horns fought against the soft howling wind, dancing upon the dark, night sky that gleamed with ambitious stars. It was almost New Years day and a new, fresh start would ensue once the sun confirms it with a heavy grin. The clouds, however, seemed to fear this sudden change, flailing their tears upon the earth. The rain harshly collided against the pavement, causing the two gentlemen to stumble backwards in shock. They hid underneath the Yonghwa bridge, emitting various colors of light, for most of the night. It seemed as if the rain would never stop. Their expressions were dull, once eager with the thought of watching the fireworks--until the sudden change in forecast cancelled the exciting moment. With the rain destroying their plans for the night, it also prohibited them from going home; a wave of car accidents emerged from the storm's distraught which blocked their route home. All they had left to create some sort of happiness was that they weren't soaked in water. The two men watched the rain sink into the ocean that held up the majority of the bridge. 

"Hae-sol hyung," one of the men turned towards the other, smiling softly.

The other adjusted his circular sunglasses, still gazing at the rushing water, "What is it, Hyo-seob?"

The younger of the two stood up, "I don't think the rain will stop for a while."

"Great observation, Sherlock," his hyung scoffed, "Aishhh, I was looking forward to the fireworks."

Hyo-seob chuckled as he watched Hae-sol stand up, stretching his back.

"Well, look on the bright side hyung, we still have our own little light show in front of us."

Hae-sol crossed his arms as he glanced over at the lights that dangled from the bridge, the various lights forming a rainbow in the water. 

"Is that so,"His hyung smirked as he trodded over to Hyo-seob," but you know what's better?"

"What?" the younger man playful shoved his shoulder against the hyung's.

Hae-sol hovered behind Hyo-seob, placing his chin onto the younger's suit jacket as he wrapped his arms around his Hyo's waist. The younger froze in place, his face blazed with red. The soft breathing of his hyung gentle tickled his ear, making his softly gasp. Hae-sol smirked at the response.

"Hmm..." Hae-sol leaned closer, turning his head gently as he nibbled on the younger's ear.

Hyo-seob bit his lip, surpressing a groan, as he felt his dress pants grow tighter. The hyung pulled him closer together, their bodies practically rubbing up against each other at this point.

"We should...get the fuck out of this place because I'm tired of waiting for the rain to stop."

Hae-sol smacked the back of Hyo-seob's head as he went back into his corner, bringing his knees up to his face in irritation. The younger glared at his hyung, rubbing his head to soothe the pain. He walked over to Hae-sol and sat beside him, resting his head on the hyung's shoulder.

"Aishhh, you're such a dick."

Hae-sol grinned, "I know I am, and you love it."

Hyo-seob playfully pushed him as he glanced up at the stormy sky, "Hae-sol. 'Hey sun' come out of the clouds already!"

His hyung snorted at the word play as the younger continued to speak.

"The sun that's next to me is being an ass and is too lazy to stop the rain himself," he giggled, "so can you help me, this one time?"

They both exchanged glances and laughter, childishly shoving one another. 

"Aigoo," Hae-sol grinned, "that's a low blow, you jerk!" 

Hyo-seob placed an arm around the hyung's shoulder," Ah, love you too, hyung."

He lightly pecked Hae-sol's lips as they snuggled against each other, watching the rain pour, under the Yonghwa bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a "fluffy" story, so I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave any comments or feeback, I'll love it all!  
> Saranghae <3


End file.
